gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Feel Pretty/Unpretty
I Feel Pretty/Unpretty is a mash-up that is featured in the episode Born This Way and is sung by Quinn and Rachel. I Feel Pretty is a song featured in the broadway musical West Side Story, sung by Marni Nixon in the movie adaptation of the musical, and Unpretty is a 1999 single recorded by TLC. Lyrics I Feel Pretty MARIA I feel pretty Oh so pretty I feel pretty and witty and bright And I pity Any girl who isn't me tonight I feel charming Oh so charming It's alarming how charming I feel And so pretty That I hardly can believe I'm real See the pretty girl in that mirror there? Who can that attractive girl be? Such a pretty face Such a pretty dress Such a pretty smile Such a pretty me! I feel stunning And entrancing Feel like running And dancing for joy For I'm loved By a pretty wonderful boy GIRLS Have you met my good friend Maria The craziest girl on the block? You'll know her the minute you see her She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock She thinks she's in love She thinks she's in Spain She isn't in love She's merely insane It must be the heat Or some rare disease Or too much to eat Or maybe it's Keep away from her Send for Chino This is not the Maria we know Modest and pure Polite and refined Well-bred and mature And out of her mind! Miss America, Miss America, speech! ¡Ay, qué linda te ves! Miss America, bravo, speech! MARIA I feel pretty Oh so pretty That the city should give me its key A committee Should be organized to honour me I feel dizzy I feel sunny I feel fizzy and funny and fine And so pretty Miss America can just resign See the pretty girl in that mirror there (What mirror, where?) Who can that attractive girl be? (Which, what, where, whom?) Such a pretty face Such a pretty dress Such a pretty smile Such a pretty me! MARIA & GIRLS I feel stunning And entrancing Feel like running and dancing for joy For I'm loved By a pretty wonderful boy 'Unpretty' I wish i could tie you up in my shoes Make you feel unpretty too I was told I was beautiful But what does that mean to you Look into the mirror who's inside there The one with the long hair Same old me again today (yeah) My outsides are cool My insides are blue Every time I think i'm through It's because of you I've tried different ways But its all the same At the end of the day I have my self to blame I'm just trippin Chorus: You can buy your hair if it won't grow You can fix your nose if he says so You can buy all the make-up that M.AC. can make But if you can't look inside you Find out who am I too Be in a position to make me feel So damn unpretty I'll make you feel unpretty to Never insecure until I met you Now I'm bein stupid I used to be so cute to me Just a little bit skinny Why do I look to all these things To keep you happy Maybe get rid of you And then i'll get back to me (hey) My outsides looks cool My insides are blue Everytime I think I'm through It's because of you I've tried different ways But it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame Keep on trippin You can buy your hair if it won't grow You can fix your nose if he says so You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C can make But if you can look inside you Find out who am I too Be in a position to make me feel So damn unpretty You can buy your hair if it won't grow You can fix your nose if he says so You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C can make But if you can look inside you Find out who am I too Be in a position to make me feel So damn unpretty I'll make you feel unpretty to(i'll make u feel unpretty too) oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (oh) oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (oh) You can buy your hair if it won't grow You can fix your nose if he says so You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C can make But if you can look inside you Find out who am I too Be in a position to make me feel So damn unpretty You can buy your hair if it won't grow You can fix your nose if he says so You can buy all the make-up That M.A.C can make But if you can look inside you Find out who am I too Be in a position to make me feel So damn unpretty I'll make you feel unpretty too Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray